1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic electroluminescent (EL) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like. Of these, the LCD and the organic EL display include a plurality of pixels having a transistor and a capacitor.
A method of increasing a capacitance of the capacitor includes increasing a surface area size of the capacitor, reducing a thickness of a dielectric layer of the capacitor, and using a material having a high dielectric constant as the dielectric layer.
Of these methods of increasing the capacitance of the capacitor, the method of increasing the surface area size of the capacitor reduces an aperture ratio due to an increased capacitor area, and the method of reducing the thickness of the dielectric layer of the capacitor requires an additional process.
Hereinafter, the flat panel display device is described focusing on the organic EL display device.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional active matrix organic EL display device. A buffer layer 140 is formed on a transparent insulating substrate 100. The transparent insulating substrate 100 includes first, second and third regions 110, 120 and 130, respectively, and is preferably made of glass. The buffer layer 140 is preferably made of an oxide layer.
A semiconductor layer 111 is formed on the buffer layer 140 over the first region 110. A gate insulting layer 150 is formed over the whole surface of the substrate 100 and covers the semiconductor layer 111.
A first metal layer is deposited on the gate insulating layer 150 and patterned to form a gate electrode 112 and a first capacitor electrode 122. The gate electrode 112 is formed over the first region 110, and the first capacitor electrode 122 is formed over the second region 120.
A p-type impurity or an n-type impurity is ion-doped into the semiconductor layer 111 using the gate electrode 112 as a mask to form source and drain regions 113 and 114.
An interlayer insulating layer 160 is formed over the whole surface of the substrate 100 including the semiconductor layer 111 and the gate electrode 112. The gate insulating layer 150 and the interlayer insulating layer 160 are etched to form contact holes 161 and 162. The contact holes 161 and 162 expose portions of the source and drain regions 113 and 114, respectively.
A second metal layer is deposited on the interlayer insulating layer 160, filling the contact holes 161 and 162. The second metal layer is patterned to form source and drain electrodes 115 and 116 and a second capacitor electrode 126. The source and drain electrodes 115 and 116 contact the source and drain regions 113 and 114 through the contact holes 161 and 162, respectively. The second capacitor electrode 126 extends from the source electrode 115 to cover the first capacitor electrode 122.
A passivation layer 170 is formed over the whole surface of the substrate 100. The passivation layer 170 is etched to expose either of a portion of the source electrode 115 and a portion of the drain electrode 116 so as to form a via hole 171. In FIG. 1, the via hole 171 exposes a portion of the drain electrode 116.
A transparent conductive material layer is deposited on the passivation layer 170, filling the via hole 171. The transparent conductive material layer is patterned to form a pixel electrode 131 over the third region 130 of the substrate 100. The pixel electrode 131 contacts the drain electrode 116 through the via hole 171, and is made of indium tin oxide (ITO) or indium zinc oxide (IZO).
A planarization layer 180 is formed over the whole surface of the substrate 100. The planarization layer 180 is etched to expose a portion of the pixel electrode 131 so as to form an opening portion 181.
An organic EL layer 132 is formed on the pixel electrode 131 to cover the opening portion 181. A cathode electrode 133 is formed to cover the organic EL layer 132. Accordingly, the organic EL display of FIG. 1 is completed.
The interlayer insulating layer 160 serves as both an insulating layer to insulate the gate electrode 112 from the second metal layer and a dielectric layer of the capacitor. Preferably, a portion of the interlayer insulating layer 160 over the first region 110 is relatively thick so as to obtain an excellent insulating characteristic, whereas a portion of the interlayer insulating layer 160 over the second region 120 is relatively thin so as to increase the capacitance of the capacitor. However, forming the relatively thick portion of the interlayer insulating layer 160 and the relatively thin portion of the interlayer insulating layer 160 requires an additional process. Also, an increase of a surface area of the capacitor for a high capacitance causes a reduction of an aperture ratio.